Introduction
by busenbarkckick
Summary: Naruto introduces Hinata to his two best friends Sasuke and Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Ok. I saw this list and it is on my profile. This is the first one in the series….

Pairing: Gaara Hinata Sasuke  
Topic: Introduction  
Universe: High school 21st century.  
Summary: Naruto introduces Hinata to his two best friends Sasuke and Gaara.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo

Introduction

"Hinata, I would like you to meet Gaara and Sasuke," Naruto said to the pretty new girl in class. Hinata transferred from Suna High to Konoha High for her father's new job. Hinata saw that Gaara had a tattoo with the Kanji saying love on his forehead and that Sasuke has a unique hairstyle.

"Hello Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you," Sasuke said being polite.  
"Hello," was all that the stoic redhead said.

Hinata was really shy and didn't reply back as Naruto started introducing her to all of his friends. Hinata was very happy someone was helping her know people. She knew she would never do it herself. It was a miracle her cousin wasn't making too much of a fuss about Naruto showing her around.

She loved the people she met. There was Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and Temari from their class. Sakura was a very beautiful girl with pink hair and emerald eyes. She noticed that Naruto like her. Next was Ino, Sakura's rival. Ino has really long blonde hair that was usually seen with Chouji, a big boned guy, and Shikamaru, a lazy smart guy. Ten Ten was a martial arts expert with really pretty brown hair. Temari was held back a year and was Gaara's sister. She was pretty outgoing.

Hinata also met Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, Kabuto, and a few others. Kankuro and Kiba both had weird face paint on they're faces. Kankuro was Gaara's older brother and seemed to be obsessed with puppets. Kiba had a dog he had snuck in with him. Shino was quite quiet and was usually seen reading a book on bugs. Kabuto though scared her immensely. He had an evil aura around him but Hinata wasn't going to judge.

Hinata easily got into a routine. In her first class with a white haired porn addict named Kakashi. He taught the students biology. Hinata sat in between Shino and Kiba. Her second class with a nice lady named Kurenai was FACS which she was grouped with Sakura, a redhead name Karin, and girl with a light pink hair color name Tayuya. Her third class was a study hall with Shizune and she usually sat with Gaara. Her fourth period health with Jiraiya . Fifth hour was with Gai for gym and usual partnered with Sasuke. Then its lunch and she usually sits alone. After lunch is history with Genma. The last class of the day is math with Asuma. She usually sits alone in those classes.

Hinata felt very comfortable with her schedule. It was going well until she started to get notes in her locker. They started very normal. One said _'My lovely light of love hopes it to come, your secret admirer.' _After a couple days of many of those, she got ones more suggestive. She didn't know what to do but ignore them. That even stopped working after a couple days when he stared putting things she likes in her locker. One day she even got her favorite sticky rolls from a coffee shop she goes too.

"Hinata! Want to come with us to the mall?" Sakura asked hoping the shy girl said yes.  
"Yes," Hinata quietly stammered out.  
"Okay, wait for me at your locker and then we'll meet up with everyone for carpool arrangements," said Sakura quickly.  
"That will work," Hinata said very enthusiastically making the pinkette smile. As Hinata sat in class she felt eyes staring at her but chose not to look. The rest of school went by pretty fast. Hinata and Sakura met at the lockers like planned.  
"Why do you always wear that sweatshirt?" Sakura asked the blunette.  
"I'm not sure," sighed Hinata. As Hinata opened the locker a note fell out. Sakura saw and picked it up.  
"What's this?" she asked the shy girl.  
"Ohm nothing I'm sure," Hinata said very nervously and Sakura noticed it. Sakura being who she is opened it when Hinata was putting everything in her locker. Sakura paled.  
"Hinata, how long have you been getting these?" Sakura demanded.  
"About three weeks now," Hinata said. Sakura dragged Hinata very fast to the parking lot to where they need to meet everyone.  
"Guys, we have a major problem," Sakura said right when they get out there.  
"What's the problem Sakura?" Naruto asked.  
"Read this," she said as she handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke paled and passed it around.  
"Who do you think sent this?" asked Gaara.  
"Well from the handwriting it looks a bit like Kabuto's," Sasuke stated.  
"What else have you gotten?" Ino asked.  
"Well," Hinata started to say. Hinata told them what she has all gotten.  
To be continued……………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank you Love Like Novocaine for reviewing!

Introduction Chapter 2:

As they discussed, Hinata drew a complete blank on why someone would actually like her and send her notes. She never let her father know because than he would think she brought it on herself. As time went by at the mall Hinata bumped into someone.  
"Hello," the voice said coolly.  
"Hello Kabuto," Hinata said, avoiding full contact with his eyes.  
"Want to go get a coffee with me?" he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the group. All Hinata could do was blush.  
"You look very nice when you blush."

As they continued to walk she noticed he was bringing her to the coffee shop called the Akatsuki. Her cousin told her to never go there because bad people go here.  
"Hinata I would love you to meet my friends. This is Nagato, we call him Pain. The blond in the ponytail is Deidara, he has a younger sister. The girl over there is Konan. That guy is Itachi, he has a brother. That's Zetsu, he's very bipolar. The guy with freakish blue skin is Kisame. That's Kakuza and Hidan. The guy on the stage is Sasori. That's Tobi in the weird orange mask. Lastly that's Orochimaru at the bar. He owns this place until Pain takes over." Kabuto said. Hinata was having a hard time remembering everyone's name.

As Hinata sat there she realized who Itachi and Deidara were related to. It was Sasuke and Ino. Itachi and Sasuke was both very stoic. Deidara and Ino were both spunky and bubbly. Hinata was getting scared though. She didn't know what to do when she felt her phone vibrate.

--Where are you—Gaara. She text back right away. He then said back right away that he and Sasuke were coming to get her. She felt relieved. After a few more minutes Sasuke walked right in.

"Hinata, it's time to go," He said softly. She went to stand up when Kabuto put his hands on her shoulders, holding her there. She started to panic.  
"Kabuto what did I tell you about bringing others girlfriends here," Orochimaru chuckled out. Kabuto then released her. Sasuke walked up and pulled her up by the hand and pushed her in Gaara's truck.

"Why didn't you get a hold of us?" Gaara said really worriedly making Hinata feel guilty.  
"I'm sorry," Hinata said as she started to cry.  
"Shush. It's ok. Your safe with us," Sasuke said, giving Gaara a knowing look.  
"Sorry Hinata. It's just that I was so worried and same with Sasuke,"  
"Why would you be worried?" Hinata asked politely.  
"Because we both have fallen for you in the few months we have known you," they both say at the same time.  
"And to think if Naruto never introduced us we would never have fallen for each other," Hinata said living a happy life without Kabuto.

That's the end of the story! I'll be working on story 2 of the 100 themes posted on my profile.


End file.
